


The Devil Always Gets His Due

by anarchycox



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Harry Hart backstory, Harry Hart is a demon, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, kingsman are tailors, trapped character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: The backstory of how sex demon Harry Hart was brought to earth and became owner of Kingsman Tailors.





	The Devil Always Gets His Due

**Author's Note:**

> So Harry is a sex demon, needs sex to stay on earth. Chester however adds a bunch of traps and a ton of abuse physical and sexual. The rape is never explicit but clearly happens, but Harry gets his revenge. Warnings for rape, trapped character, forced group sex/sharing.

Harry felt the pull. It was calling him to earth, he was being summoned by someone. It was a strong pull, so not an accidental summoning. Lovely, he hadn’t been above in 30 years, and was hungry. He wanted to feast. The pull was dragging him away, he wasn’t even going to have time to let Merlin know he was going above. Pity, but he’d be home soon enough. It was always the same.

Human compelled him above, wanted all sorts of things that they believed they could have if they had congress with a demon. Harry got to fuck the soul out of a human, and it was all quite lovely. Sex with a human was wonderful, and sustained him more than with his brethren. He didn’t fight the pull and made sure that he was in his preferred human form when he stepped into the space he was called into.

Office, rich, old money.

He smiled and started to step forward but found that he couldn’t. He looked at the floor and he had been pulled into a devil’s trap.

Harry began to quickly reassess the situation. “Hello,” Harry smiled at the man. “You called, and I am here. What do you ask of me?” He looked the man up and down. He wasn’t unattractive, far worse had summoned him. His soul was bound for hell, before he even called Harry, he could see. Not quite as satisfying as a desperate but good soul, but the man would do. Being above Harry already had the itch. The minute he stepped onto the mortal plane his body craved sex, needed it to stay there. No amount of traps or wards would keep Harry there if he didn’t fuck. 

“Strip,” the man said.

“Right to the point, I like that,” Harry replied and his clothes melted away. He trailed his hand down his body and slowly began to pull at his cock. “I would like to have some fun with you, would you like to have some fun with me? I’ll make you feel incredible,” Harry purred. He put out some compulsion of his own and the man came forward. But he managed to not smudge the binding symbols on the floor. “That’s it,” Harry crooned. “Come along, pet. Let me make your dreams come true.”

The man stood next to him and in a blink put a collar on Harry. It burned at Harry’s human flesh and fully bound him to the man and the mortal coil. “No, I think you are my pet now,” He said and pushed Harry to his knees. “But by all means make me feel good.” He unzipped his trousers and pressed Harry’s face in. “My name is Chester King. Call me master.”

“Of course, Master,” Harry said in a low smooth tone. As he sucked the man’s cock, he made plans. Humans always grew complacent, cocky. This would not hold long. And he would have his revenge.

********************************

Harry smiled at him. “Master, it seems your dick has stopped working as much as you would want. And you know, that no matter how you bind me, if I do not receive fairly consistent satisfaction, I will not remain.” Harry was naked on his knees, as he had to be in Chester’s presence. It had been a week since Chester had fucked him and he was started to fade away. Another week and there would be nothing left. 10 years he had been there, serving the man, and in that time Chester’s tailor shop had flourished, every investment a success, he had risen greatly in society. And he had Harry caged very thoroughly, but Harry worked small revenges.

“And you had nothing to do with this?” Chester hit him hard and Harry fell to the floor. It took a moment longer than it should have for the split lip to heal.

“The devil always gets his due,” Harry said. “Did you think holding me, would only bring you fortune? I do not want to be here, and that will have consequences.” He knelt back up. “Choices are coming quickly.”

“Not as quickly as you think,” Chester said. He snapped his finger and stood up and Harry was forced to follow. He disliked this incantation that moved his limbs without his will. They went to a basement and Harry was tied to the altar. He sighed. It was so fussy and pointless, all this frippery didn’t summon the devil forth, improve the bargain, but Chester believed it did and he couldn’t be bothered to tell him it was all snake oil.

Harry was left tied there for an hour and then Chester returned with four men, of a similar age and manner to him. “Seek his flesh, and you will have rewards you can’t even comprehend.” Chester held out a hand and smirked at Harry. “You will give my friends what they need, whenever they need it.”

“So you’ll tie me up here, forever? It is a human form Chester, you really want to clean up the shit, and piss?” Harry rolled his eyes. Christ, if he had to be bound by someone, he wished they were either clever or stupid, not the razor edge between the two that Chester was. The man was completely uninteresting, which to Harry was the greatest crime of all. He was going to make sure that Merlin had fun with the man when he met his end.

“No, of course not,” Chester smiled. “Demon, you are going to learn the trade.”

“Excuse me, I need to learn nothing about my trade, I am the best fuck there is on any plane of existence. It is not my fault that you have managed to learn nothing from me.” Harry was incredibly insulted.

Chester hit him again. “Not yours, mine,” he hissed. He then stepped back, “Now who is first to receive riches they can’t even fathom.”

Hours later Harry was covered in sweat and come, and felt a mix of satiated and disgust. They had really been appalling, but it fulfilled his need for sex. They were all celebrating and Chester was expounding on the fact that they brought forth the devil himself with their actions. “Not the way you were doing it,” Harry muttered but they were all too busy being smug to notice. He was annoyed that the parameters had changed. He wasn’t weakening just Chester now, but several men. This changed his plan from another year, to another ten.

But no matter, the souls would be useful.

He planned as he lay on the table.

The devil always got his due.

***********************************************

“We have a new client coming in today,” Chester told Harry. “Good family, very wealthy. Raising our prices 15% for him.”

“Is he a friend of yours?”

“No,” Chester gave him a look. “You have no need to improve his lot. Just a tailoring. You are rather good at it.” Chester was clearly annoyed at this, that most of the clientele was switching to requesting Harry make their suits and not Chester. But Chester had developed a tremor in his hands, shame that. Odd, how the things that Chester prided him on failed him eventually. And two of the men from the room were dead.

Life was just so cruel sometimes.

“I live to serve, Master,” Harry gave a polite smile and went downstairs to meet the new client.

He was an attractive man, kind eyes. And a good soul. The posh set often had a bit of rot in them, years of privilege, tinged them. The entitlement always these rough spots that were so easy to tip over. But this man, he just shone. “Hello,” Harry said and held out his hand. “Welcome to Kingsman Tailors. We look forward to serving you.” Harry wished the man had been a personal client. He would very much like fucking him.

“Percival Morton,” he said. He smiled and was clearly waiting. Harry wasn’t sure for what. “Your name is…”

Harry blinked. He had been above for twenty years now, and never once had he been asked. Granted fifteen years of that he had been kept in various chambers by King, but the men who came into the shop never asked that. And Harry was bound to the shop and had never stepped foot out the front door.

“Harry Hart,” Harry said. 

“Hello, Mr. Hart,” Percival replied.

Respect caused an odd feeling to rise in Harry. “Harry is fine,” he said to the client. “Now, Mr. Morton what can we do for you?”

“I am in need of a new suit, and have grown tired of the look of my other tailor. It is fine but…” Percival shrugged. “I think it is time for something new.”

“It hides you too much,” Harry said looking at him. “I think we can do much better for you, Mr. Morton.”

“Please, Percival.”

“Of course, sir,” Harry said. They talked and looked at swatches and Harry took his measurements. Two weeks later the man was back for a fitting and clearly well pleased with Harry’s work, as he should be. Harry had turned out a lovely suit and as usual it needed little alteration. He had a gift. “There, what do you think?” Shoulders needed less padding than he added, trousers brought up a bit, it was a too heavy break for the man.

“I like it,” Percival replied. “You do good work. I have to say, I -” 

There was a knock at the door and Chester popped his head in. “You are needing in dressing room two when you are done. An old client, needs a bit of a refresh.”

“Of course,” Harry said with a fake smile. “Whatever you want.”

“Always so good for me pet,” Chester looked at Percival and smiled. “I can set you up with our more traditional tailor. He is enthusiastic, but that suit is a little much for a barrister of your stature.”

“Not at all, it will make me stand out from all the other men who went into law or banking. So many navy suits. The black on black houndstooth will create interest. In fact, I was just about to tell Harry that I want him to make me a whole wardrobe.”

“Who?”

Percival looked at him. “Harry Hart, my tailor? You called him pet, in a very charming tone.”

“I see.”

“Harry, I will book an appointment and we will talk about what I require,” Percival said firmly. “Only Harry, or I take my business elsewhere.”

“We live to serve,” Chester said and disappeared.

“Well, I’ll be paying for that later,” Harry muttered at Percival’s feet, he was sure too low for the man to hear. He helped him out of the clothes. “I will have this ready next week, and we can talk about your other needs.”

“Thank you, Harry, I appreciate your work,” Percival said and Harry was rather confused that the man meant it. He meant it and not just what fucking Harry brought to the man. Interesting. Good souls were so odd. They finished up and Harry went to dressing room two. Oh good, it was next on his list, the man’s company would win the large contract he was fucking Harry to achieve, and immediately keel over dead.

“Hello, sir,” Harry said and began to strip his clothes off before the man even asked. “I have good news for you, all your dreams will be yours within two months. All you have to do is offer me everything.”

“Whatever you want, it’s yours,” the man agreed and unzipped his trousers and Harry moved over to him.

“You are so kind to say that, sir,” Harry smiled. People really should make such broad statements. The man was disgusting as usual but it was over quick and Harry washed up and went to the back room. He picked up the waistcoat for Percival’s suit and soothed himself doing the buttonholes. Yes the machine could do it, but he preferred by hand. He loved small work, the attention to detail, he was where they lived after all.

***********************************

“Hello, Charlie,” Harry said politely to Chester’s nephew. “How may I serve you this day?”

“Ugh, save that for my uncle. I am sure you serve him quite well. Though you are getting long in the tooth. What are you, forty five now? Why hasn’t he traded you in yet?”

“I’m very good at the things he keeps me around for,” Harry replied.

“When this is all mine, you are going to be out on your arse, without a penny. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Is that a promise?” Harry leaned forward. “Can you promise that to me?” He compelled Charlie as much as he could, as much as he dared.

“Promise him nothing,” Chester yelled sharply from the stairs. “Charlie, be very careful of your words around him. He can twist them, change them. Come along, we have much to discuss.”

“You don’t look well, Uncle.”

“I’m fine, my friend passed this week. The last of my school chums.” He glanced at Harry.  “Car crash, quite unexpected.”

“He did always go fast, he liked to reach a...quick end. It was always going to catch him. One day or another. Devil always gets his due,” Harry said. “If you two will excuse me, I have an appointment in twenty minutes.”

Chester stormed down and grabbed Harry’s wrist. “You keep on your path, and I’ll keep on mine, and we’ll see who wins in the end. You think killing me, will free you, that I don’t have plans and plans? You took my cock, and my hands. My eyes. You should have taken my mind.” He dug in, and Harry felt the bones move against each other. “Do your job.”

“I always do,” Harry replied, eyes showing the fire he rarely let them glow with. He went to retrieve his latest work for Percival. The man was always dead on time. Harry prepped the dressing room which was warm and he took off his blazer and rolled his sleeves. He checked everything and it looked good. He hoped the man like the items.

There was a knock on the door, “Yes?” Harry called out and Percival stepped in carrying a small bag and a tray with beverages. “Hello, sir.”

“Harry, I need to talk about casual clothes, and thought we might enjoy a snack while we do so.”

“If you like,” Harry said and moved over the small table in the corner. 

“I wasn’t sure what you enjoy, so get it safe, vanilla latte, and hazelnut biscotti,” Percival put the items down. “Does that work?”

“Yes,” Harry tried to sound confident. The human form needed fuel, and Chester provided exactly enough for it to survive. Treats were not generally forthcoming. “You are very kind.”

“It costs nothing to be kind.”

“Oh kindness bought the treats?” The man had a nice laugh. “Then I thank kindness.” Harry watched the man take the lid off his coffee and did the same. He dipped the biscotti in the beverage so Harry did the same and then bit in. It was like he saw colour for the first time. The flavours, the textures. Yes, this was why humanity served a purpose, the creation of things like this. “I’ve never had better,” Harry said and took a sip of the coffee which rich and smooth. “This was a great kindness, indeed.”

“It is just the shop around the corner,” Percival gave him a look. “Have you not gone?”

“Chester when he has such, gets Starbucks,” Harry said. “This is better.”

“Your wants don’t matter?”

“So what do you want to discuss?” Harry said shifting the conversation. “Chester is busy with his nephew and won’t interrupt us.” A few appointments Chester had barged in, disparaged Harry’s tailoring or told him he was needed by the special clients. But there were no more special clients.

“Yes,” Percival agreed. “Two days a month I volunteer for a local shelter and advocacy group. Let me show you their web page.” He moved his chair a little so he was next to Harry and pulled his tablet out of his bag. “It is a shelter and free legal aid for those suffering domestic abuse,” he explained. He gave Harry a very serious look. “Recently, the shelter, with a generous donation or two, was able to expand their services, they now have a space for men. We always offered legal aid to men, but were unable to give sanctuary. But the doors are open 24/7. And there is a number you can call. A very burly driver will collect you anywhere in London, help you should anyone stop you from leaving. See here is the phone number. Right there in that bolded typeface.” Percival was giving him an earnest look and Harry was confused. “Would you maybe like to make note of it, you can hide phone numbers as measurements, couldn’t you?”

“I could…” Harry said slowly wondering why the man wanted him to do so. And why the man looked so happy that he had agreed to it.

“24/7,” Percival promised. “And I know a young officer with Scotland Yard, but everyone agrees she is going to be a rising star. If there were serious problems, she would be a very good phone call to make. She actually needs a court suit, maybe you could tailor for her. Let her takes some notes on your ‘work accidents’?” He was giving a pointed glance to the hand mark on Harry’s wrist.

Harry put it all together. Percival thought he was in an abusive relationship and was trying to rescue him.

A human was trying to rescue him.

Him. Who stood at Lucifer’s side and was the one to push Michael back on the battlefield. Entire kingdoms had fallen because of his dick. Wars won and lost for his favour. And this human thought he was so diminished to be in an abusive relationship with a pathetic mortal like Chester?

And he was right. 

Harry thought about the last 25 years, what he allowed, what was taken from him. Yes Chester had him trapped, but he could have escaped it years ago, but hadn’t. He scrolled through the page and clicked. It was a checklist for signs you are in an abusive relationship.

He could check most of the boxes. He was a demon, he was all powerful. And this human wanted to rescue him. It was infuriating and sweet. Harry began to change his plans in his mind. He dipped the biscotti and ate a bite. “I need to think,” he said mostly to himself.

“Of course,” Percival agreed. “But it is interesting the work I do, isn’t it?”

“It is of great interest to me.”

“You will write the number down?”

“I have it memorized,” Harry promised. He didn’t but that number served him no purpose. He would take care of this himself. 

**********************************************

“Why do you have cameras set up?” Harry asked. He looked around the chamber which was for once well lit. There were two rather buff men in the room.

“Streaming these men fucking you,” Chester said. He handed Harry a mask. “Put this on. We don’t need anyone recognizing you. But it gives you what you need to stay here, and brings in added revenue. They are professionals.”

“Oh, so they actually can use their dicks?”

Chester backhanded Harry. “Get to work,” he ordered.

Harry put on the mask and climbed onto the altar. The two men were actually a decent fuck.

Which was a very large mistake on Chester’s part, feeding Harry the best he had in decades. And knowing people were watching, made it even better. It filled him up the way the first altars men had built to worship on had. He remembered laying on them, promising everything, giving nothing while everyone watched their leader fuck the demon.

Chester had given him the last piece of the puzzle to bring it all together.

Harry reveled in the sex, the hard bodies, the press against him. He felt renewed and refreshed and when it was done he smiled at Chester. “Thank you, Master.”

Chester paused, because that didn’t sound beaten down, like he usually did after he was shared. And he looked better than he had in a while. But Chester had controlled him for decades, it was fine.

***************************************

“We need to perform a proper ritual,” Chester told Harry. He had the man naked and bound, in the trap that he had first contained Harry in. “It is soon time to transfer you over to Charlie.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Harry replied. “He is better looking that you to be sure, but just dreadful breath, and I am done with bad sex.”

“I control you, and soon he will control you.”

Harry smiled at him and stood up and the ropes melted from his body and he took the collar off. “You really shouldn’t have put me on camera, Chester.”

“The name is master,” Chester snarled and then clutched his chest. “What?”

Harry moved his hand and the sharp edges of the symbol on the ground softened and he moved out of the trap. The wards through the whole shop changed, and the energy was completely different. Harry went over to the chair and put on his suit as Chester gasped for air. He poured a brandy and sat. “That looks like it hurts.”

“You bastard,” Chester was collapsed on the ground. “You’ll just go back, you know.”

“No, I won’t. You see you showed me how to survive above, on my own,” Harry smiled. A ripple and his appearance changed. “Porn, my dearest. Porn will keep me satisfied enough that I can stay. And you were the one to give me that gift. Let me give my thanks.” He made a fist and Chester screamed in pain. Chester’s pain was fueling him almost as much as a good orgasm. “Do you know how bad you were in bed? It was honestly a gift that I killed your libido for you. Just the worst.” He squeezed again and Chester was in so much pain that he couldn’t even speak anymore. “Do make sure when you are on the rack, that you tell Merlin I will see him again one day. Only thing I miss about hell, is him. So please, do give my regards.” One last squeeze and Chester was dead.

Harry finished his brandy and cleaned the glass and put it back. He broke into Chester’s safe and files and a hand wave changed everything on the deed to the shop, and the will and everything that said Charlie to his own name. He put everything back and then reached for the phone. He dialed 999 and there was a tremor in his voice. “Oh god, oh god, please. Help me. My partner. He was in his office, he’s been working so hard. Oh god, baby please move. You have to help me, he isn’t moving.” He was very impressed with his acting. Yes, porn would be the best way to satisfy his needs.

The ambulance came and Harry cried and got a very sympathetic pat on the arm. Chester was taken away, and Harry went behind Chester’s desk and sat in the seat.

He smiled slowly.

It was all his.

He couldn’t wait to tell Charlie.

But first there was something he wanted to do. He got up and went downstairs through the shop and for the first time in decades, stepped out into the evening air. He went to the coffee shop down the lane and got a vanilla latte and hazelnut biscotti. He sat at a table and listened to the hum of people, watched their souls move about.

Yes, he wanted to experience this for a while before he went home.

*************************************

“Harry, you are looking well,” Percival said.

“It is a beautiful summer day,” Harry replied. “And we have some new fabric in that is just divine. I am hoping I can convince you to wear the blue we got in. It will look lovely on you.”

“I am intrigued.” Percival was watching him. “I am sorry, I haven’t been in sooner. Terribly busy. But I understand congratulations are in order?”

“Not at all,” Harry replied. And then realized that Percival said congratulations and not condolences and he barked out a laugh. “Thank you for that.” He went and brought out some swatches. They talked about new clothes and their heads were close together, when the door was flung open.

Harry looked up and sighed. Charlie. He then tensed himself, and allowed some fear to show on his face. “There is a restraining order, Charlie. I am calling the police,” he let a small tremor show as he reached for his phone.

“You fucking useless old whore,” Charlie shouted. “I know you changed the will. This was all supposed to be mine. The shop, the investments. Everything. What did you do?” His eyes were bloodshot, and they could smell the alcohol on him.

Harry was a bit surprised at the way Percival moved in between the men. “You clearly are mourning, and hurting. Perhaps you should go. Especially if there is a restraining order.”

“He is a crook, and killed my uncle.”

“It was a heart attack, the autopsy that you insisted on said so. I was with Chester for decades - is it so shocking he left everything to me?” Harry made himself cry. “We loved each other.” He was probably overselling but did not care. “He wanted me taken care of.”

“He hated you,” Charlie said and stepped forward.

“Harry, call the police,” Percival said and put his hands up in a credible boxing position. “I’m sorry, but he had endured enough and you will not go near him.”

“Him?” Charlie laughed. “You are his next mark, be careful, he will destroy you. This isn’t over.” He stormed out of the shop.

Harry made sure to be wiping tears away as Percival turned to him. “I can’t...I never expected Chester to leave me everything. He did always call me useless, say it was going to Charlie. But I suppose…” He hiccuped a bit. “I suppose he decided to try to make up for everything. And Charlie can’t accept it.”

“Call the police, Harry. If he violated a restraining order, he should be charged.”

“I don’t want anymore trouble. I just want to make clothes.”

“Okay, but if he comes back, you’ll call yes?”

“I promise,” Harry replied. “I promise Charlie will not cause me problems.” It was time to get rid of the young man, he was quite annoying.

It was so tragic a week later when Charlie died from electrocution from a frayed cord.

************************************

“Harry, I wondered…” Percival drifted off.

“Wondered what?” Harry asked. 

“I have a very large favour to ask of you. We are friendly, yes?”

You are the only human worth a damn, Harry thought. “We are. Last minute tux?”

“No, a family came to the shelter. Woman and her one year old. Driven by her older son. He got them away from an abusive partner, and he is determined to keep them safe. But he has a bit of a record, and it is difficult to find work. But he is a good man, I can tell. I was hoping maybe you needed someone to move things, clean the shop?” Percival looked at him. “I swear, he just needs a chance and he will thrive.”

Harry could tell Percival believed that. And he liked the way the man’s soul shined when he was happy. “What’s the man’s name?”

“Eggsy Unwin, and he will work hard, I swear it. I can even help pay his salary.”

“Tell him to stop by. I make no promises but we will see.”

“Thank you, Harry, I appreciate that,” Percival gave his shoulder a squeeze and Harry leaned into the touch for just a moment. He hungered, wanted to lick that soul that was shining so bright. Looked like it was time to make another stream on pornhub.

Harry felt an honest god blush stain his cheek and focused on the work at hand.

The next day he shuddered. “That is what you wear to an interview, at a tailors?” 

Eggsy looked at his tracksuit. “Look you leave in the middle of the night, don’t exactly bring a lot do you?”

“Did you have interview clothes that got left behind?”

“Yeah, the really nice tracksuit.”

Harry looked at the young man’s soul. A small bit of tarnish on it, but not corruption - sacrifice. It would burnish out to pure if just given the chance. He should corrupt it. It was so pretty and a little bit of work would tip over.

But that would make Percival sad. 

“Percival vouches for you. Is that a mistake?”

“Probably, but I will do whatever it takes to keep my mum and sis safe, yeah?” Eggsy looked him up and down and bit his lip. “Whatever it takes. Hear me?”

“I hear you,” Harry said. He went to the small cupboard and pulled out a dust rag. “And you can start with the shelves over there.”

Eggsy looked at him in confusion but went and did as he was told.

Two weeks later, a package was delivered, a beautiful box, filled with biscotti, and a thank you note from Percival. Harry smiled and tucked away the note for safe keeping.

******************************

“Eggsy, be careful lad!” Harry hurried down as the ladder began to wobble as Eggsy was changing light bulbs. He saw it tilting and moved quickly and caught Eggsy as he fell. They landed in a heap on the ground and rolled a bit and Harry was on top of him and looked down at him. “Are you alright?” He was worried about the boy. He didn’t want anything to happen to him. He had been here over a year now, and Harry couldn’t imagine the shop without him, and was planning to start training him in the craft. “Eggsy, speak to me?” He looked so shocked, the breath must have been horribly knocked out of him.

Harry froze as the wards on the shop began to shimmer. What had once trapped him inside now protected him. He reshaped them, so that should any hunters come along, to bring him back home they wouldn’t notice him. You couldn’t even say the word demon in the shop, think it. But Eggsy was clearly thinking it now. “Eggsy?”

“Your eyes are moving,” Eggsy said.

“Yes, people’s eyes do move,” Harry said and blinked, looked to the left, to the right. “Did you hit your head?” The wards were flaring, Eggsy was fighting against the protection somehow. “Eggsy?”

“The colours shifting, Harry. Swirling, like they don’t know how to stay fixed. Only seen that once before. Got to be real up close to see it. Never been this close to you before,” Eggsy’s words were coming out in a rush. “But been this close to someone else. Someone I have wanted to ask you to help out, but can never remember to.” Eggsy kept staring up in his eyes. “Harry, you are a demon.”

“So my lovers always tell me,” Harry said, trying to joke. He sat up. “Everyone has eyes that change colour a little, the lighting in a room.”

“No, only one other person I’ve ever seen has eyes like that. And they crawled up out of a ouija board, and won’t give me back my Macbook.” Eggsy looked at him. “He’s looking for a friend. Did a crap drawing of what the friend’s human form would look like, and when I think about it, the drawing sort of looks like you.”

“Darling, demons aren’t real,” Harry said and began to compel Eggsy for the first time. “You bumped your head. You are very mistaken."

“Bruv, nothing you do is going to make me forget the demon who is kicking my arse at Fifa, cooks lasagna, and bemoans the lack of tech they give the torture wing.”

Harry froze. “What?”

“Harry, I don’t suppose you know a demon, who when human, goes by Merlin?” Eggsy asked.

“Merlin is here?” Harry stared at him, stunned. “You summoned hell’s chief torturer via a ouija board?”

“I know, fucking Hasbro,” Eggsy looked at him. “Harry, you are a demon.”

Harry smiled at him. “Yes, Eggsy I am.”


End file.
